Healing
by raysweetie
Summary: Ray has not gotten over what happened to him . Can his friends help


Title: Healing   
  
Authors: Susie and Jenn  
  
Rated: PG13   
  
Warning : A little two on Emotion rape . But nothing graphie.  
  
Summary: Peter tries to help Ray, but will Ray let him? Sequel   
  
to Past, Present and Future  
  
Copyright: 2004  
  
Disclaimers: The Real Ghostbusters are the property of D.I.C.   
  
This story was written for fun and not for profit.  
  
Thanks: To Sandy for the beta   
  
********   
  
The nights of New York City were getting colder but one man   
  
didn't seem to notice. He sat down at his desk running his   
  
hand slowly through his hair. It had been another long night   
  
for him.   
  
Last night had been a year since Ray had been kidnapped and   
  
beaten by Dwayne Hicks. His younger colleague finally appeared   
  
to be getting over the events. Ray had suffered a slight head   
  
fracture that had caused a speech problem. Another blow on the   
  
head had miraculously restored his speech. The doctor had no   
  
idea how that was possible.   
  
Peter figured that it had to be a miracle - something Ray once   
  
said he didn't believe in. He had also suffered two broken   
  
legs and it was some time before he was able to walk. But   
  
after he had caught the ghost of the man who hurt him, Ray was   
  
well on his way to a full recovery.   
  
But on the night of the anniversary of Ray's kidnapping, the   
  
nightmares came back in full force. Peter Venkman had been   
  
lying on his bed reading when he heard Ray's terrified   
  
screams. He shot from his bed and was at his friend's side   
  
before anyone could blink. He held the frightened man until he   
  
calmed down. Once Ray had gone back to sleep, Peter remained   
  
there. And again the nightmares came. So, Peter spent all   
  
night with Ray. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and   
  
turned around to see Egon standing before him holding a cup of   
  
coffee.   
  
"I thought you could use this," Egon said as he gave the cup   
  
to Peter.   
  
"Thanks," Peter said as he took it. "I really could use this."   
  
Egon pointed to a now sleeping Ray. "How is he?"   
  
"I think the worst of the nightmares are over with for now,   
  
but I'm not sure about tonight."   
  
"You could have asked Winston or me to help you."   
  
Peter shook his head. "I couldn't even if I had wanted to. Ray   
  
screamed every time I left him." Peter chuckled softly. "You   
  
must sleep like a stone, Spengs, if Ray's screams didn't wake   
  
you up."   
  
Egon slowly turned away. "I guess I was tired last night. I'm   
  
sorry, Peter. I should have been awake to help you."   
  
Peter stood up. "It's okay, Egon. I'm not mad, but I am   
  
hungry. Why don't you wake Ray while I fix breakfast? How does   
  
eggs, bacon, and home fries sound to you?"   
  
"It sounds fine to me, but Peter..."   
  
"Yes, Egon?"   
  
"Have Winston fix breakfast."   
  
Peter rolled his eyes and nodded as he left the room.   
  
Egon turned back to Ray and saw that he had finally opened his   
  
eyes a little. "Ray?"   
  
"Y-Yeah, Egon?" Ray asked.   
  
"Are you all right?" Egon placed a cold washcloth on Ray's   
  
forehead.   
  
Ray brushed it away. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"   
  
"You were, uh, dreaming," Egon replied.   
  
"I'm fine!" Ray cried abruptly.   
  
Egon stepped back, surprised. "Ray, that isn't like you," he   
  
said.   
  
"I'm fine, Egon! Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone?"   
  
Ray turned away from Egon.   
  
"Raymond, look at me," Egon demanded.   
  
Ray turned back around. "What do you want, Egon? I had a   
  
dream! People have dreams! But why worry about it? You slept   
  
right through the whole thing." Ray threw back the covers and   
  
got up with a scowl on his face.   
  
Egon started to say something but stopped, realizing that Ray   
  
was not in the mood to hear what he had to say.   
  
Peter heard Ray's angry voice and sighed as he stood up from   
  
his desk where he had gone to after asking Winston to fix   
  
breakfast. That was the last straw for him, as far as he was   
  
concerned. He knew Ray needed to get away for a while. He knew   
  
they were all on pins and needles. Even a year's worth of   
  
therapy from Dwight hadn't helped Ray much. Ray was still   
  
tense when anybody tried to help or talk to him.   
  
Peter picked up his phone and made a call. When he was   
  
finished, he went upstairs to the dining area. "Okay guys, I'd   
  
like your attention, please. I'm taking Ray to Coco Beach and   
  
I don't want to hear another word about it."   
  
Winston and Egon stared at each other. "Fine with me, Peter.   
  
Maybe it will help," said Egon as he turned back to face   
  
Peter. "I know I can't do anything with him."   
  
Winston nodded but Ray shook his head. "I don't want to go."   
  
"That's just too bad, kid. You're going," Peter said firmly.   
  
"You can't make me go anywhere I don't want to go!" Ray   
  
snapped. He got up and started to walk away but Egon stepped   
  
in front of him.   
  
"Raymond, listen to yourself!" Egon yelled.   
  
Ray stopped short in his tracks, surprised at Egon's outburst.   
  
  
  
"What?" Ray snapped back.   
  
"Ray, listen to how you sound! You yell all the time. You   
  
hardly talk to us, and what scares me the most is that you're   
  
acting like none of this ever happened," Egon said.   
  
Ray didn't say anything. He stared at the floor.   
  
"All I'm saying is give Peter a chance. Ray, please. He's your   
  
best friend. Talk to him," Egon urged.   
  
"What if I don't want to? I want to act like it didn't happen!   
  
Okay? It didn't happen!!" Ray yelled.   
  
Peter sighed. This was worse than what he thought. "Come on,   
  
Ray. It'll be fun. You and me, sunning on the beach... All   
  
those girls..."   
  
"What girls?" snapped Ray. "They'll only be paying attention   
  
to you! As far as any girl's concerned, I don't exist!"   
  
Peter looked at Ray sadly. "Look Ray, I know you... I thought   
  
that this would make you feel better."   
  
"Peter, I know you're trying to help and I understand. Really,   
  
I do, but going to a beach isn't going to help. I just want to   
  
stay home."   
  
Peter nodded his head. "Okay Tex, you win. We'll stay home but   
  
we really need to talk."   
  
"I talk to Dwight. He's my psychologist, Peter. I'll be all   
  
right." Ray left the room.   
  
Peter turned to the others. "I'm going to have a talk with   
  
Dwight. I want to know what the hell he's doing to help Ray."   
  
The guys nodded and Peter left the room. He caught a cab and   
  
headed over to Dwight's office. After paying the cab driver,   
  
he walked inside the building and headed towards Dwight's   
  
office.   
  
The receptionist looked up as he entered. "Can I help you?"   
  
she asked.   
  
"Yes, I need to speak with Dwight," Peter said.   
  
"And you are…" she glanced at him suspiciously, not liking the   
  
idea of this man addressing the doctor by his first name   
  
"Dr. Peter Venkman. My friend is a patient of his," he told   
  
her.   
  
"One moment, please. Would you please have a seat over there?"   
  
She pointed to the chairs on her right. "Let me check if he's   
  
available to see you." She pushed the intercom button.   
  
"Doctor, there's a Dr. Peter Venkman to see you. He's...."   
  
Before she could finish, Dwight came out. "Peter! What brings   
  
you here? Is Ray all right?"   
  
"No, I don't believe he is. Can we go somewhere else to talk?"   
  
Dwight looked at his receptionist. "Dot, do I have any more   
  
patients today?"   
  
Dot checked the appointment book and looked up. "Mr. Moody at   
  
seven, Doctor. Nobody else until then."   
  
"Thanks, Dot." He turned back to Peter. "Okay, I'm all yours.   
  
Let's go get a bite to eat."   
  
*****   
  
The two men sat down in a restaurant not too far away from   
  
Dwight's office and ordered lunch. Dwight waited for Peter to   
  
talk after their food and drinks were set down, but they both   
  
discovered they were rather hungry and conversation was kept   
  
at a minimum.   
  
"I want to know what Ray's telling you," Peter finally said   
  
after they were halfway through with their meals.   
  
"Peter, you of all people should know that I can't break   
  
doctor-patient confidentiality!"   
  
"Damn it, Dwight! He's my friend and I want to help him."   
  
Dwight slowly got up. "I'm sorry, Peter. I can't help you. If   
  
I tell you anything, I'd be betraying Ray's trust."   
  
Peter grabbed Dwight's arm as he stood up. "Come on, I need   
  
something! Ray won't talk to me."   
  
"Peter, I can't and you know it! I've got to go. Thanks for   
  
lunch."   
  
Peter watched him leave. "Yeah, you're welcome - and thanks   
  
for nothing."   
  
After paying for lunch, Peter hailed a taxi and went back to   
  
the firehouse. As he walked inside the office, Janine was   
  
waiting for him. "They got a call." She reached over and gave   
  
him a piece of paper. "Egon said to come as soon as you got   
  
back. Here's the address."   
  
Peter quickly got a cab and went to the address Janine had   
  
given him, but it looked like the guys were gone already. With   
  
that out of the way, Peter headed back. When Peter got back,   
  
the guys were already home.   
  
"Hey Pete, we missed you on the bust," Winston said with a   
  
smile.   
  
Peter returned the smile sheepishly. Ray didn't say anything   
  
to him but just walked upstairs looking angry. "What's his   
  
problem?" he asked.   
  
"He knows why you weren't there, Peter," Winston murmured.   
  
"Oh…" Peter sighed and headed after Ray. "Tex?"   
  
"You can't just let me live my life, can you?" Ray shouted as   
  
he turned around to face Peter.   
  
Peter jumped, startled by Ray's reaction. "What do you mean,   
  
Tex?" he asked.   
  
"You went to go talk to him, didn't you? To Dwight?" he   
  
snapped.   
  
Peter sighed. "Yeah, but he wouldn't tell me anything," he   
  
said truthfully.   
  
"And he shouldn't! He's MY psychologist, damn it! You're not,   
  
so quit trying to act like you are!" Ray cried.   
  
"Fine, Ray! If you want to go talk to some stranger rather   
  
than me, that's perfectly all right by me!" Peter snapped.   
  
"For your information, Mister I've Got to Stick My Nose in   
  
Everybody's Business, Dwight Summers was YOUR friend in   
  
college! You're the one who made me go to him! I didn't want   
  
to, but you made me!" Ray shouted.   
  
"That's because you wouldn't talk to me!" Peter yelled back.   
  
"IT DIDN'T HAPPEN TO YOU! IT HAPPENED TO ME! YOU HAVE NO   
  
IDEA!"   
  
Peter took a deep breath to calm down. "No. You're right. I   
  
don't, but I'm here to listen."   
  
Ray also calmed down because he hated getting mad. "I'm sorry,   
  
Peter. I don't know why I'm acting this way. I thought once I   
  
was healed it would go away but it's hasn't and the nightmares   
  
are getting worse."   
  
Peter reached out and Ray went into his arms. "It's okay, Ray.   
  
I'm here if you want to talk."   
  
Ray nodded and suddenly burst into tears. Peter handed him a   
  
tissue.   
  
"You have no idea what it's like," Ray stammered.   
  
"I'd like to know, Ray. I'd like to help you." Peter put a   
  
hand on Ray's shoulder. "But I can't help you unless you talk   
  
to me."   
  
"Nobody can help me," Ray cried, shaking his head. "Nobody   
  
knows what it was like over there."   
  
Peter sighed. They were going back to square one. "Ray, we may   
  
not have known what it was like, but we know that he hurt   
  
you…" Peter didn't mention his name.   
  
Ray sobbed a little. "He hurt me more than I can even tell   
  
you," he sniffled.   
  
Peter waited patiently. Ray slowly got up, walked over to the   
  
coffeepot and poured himself a drink. "I never knew from one   
  
day to the next what they were going to do to me. Peter, I was   
  
so afraid that they would..." Ray took a deep breath. "Rape   
  
me."   
  
Peter clenched his fist. "I'm sorry, Ray."   
  
"Not your fault. My fault."   
  
"No it wasn't. How many times do I have to tell you that?"   
  
Ray shook his head and took a big gulp of the coffee, letting   
  
it burn his throat. "One night they even put me in a hole with   
  
rats. They were crawling all over me."   
  
Peter shuddered. "Come on, Ray. Let's sit down. Take your   
  
time. I'm here and I'll listen to everything you have to say.   
  
All of us will help you get through this."   
  
Ray nodded and tried to smile unsuccessfully. "Peter… They   
  
would…torture me, not let me eat for a day or so… and then   
  
feed me some sort of meat. I-I didn't know what it was… It   
  
made me sick…" Ray gulped.   
  
Peter found his hands turning into fists. "It's okay, Ray. I'm   
  
listening… I'm here…" he reminded Ray.   
  
Ray nodded shakily. "O-One time I was naked… Don't know w-why,   
  
s-since they didn't rape me… B-but Peter, t-they saw me…" Ray   
  
looked down.   
  
"Oh Ray…" Peter whispered.   
  
"O-One of them…I think…m-might have been g-gay, because he-he   
  
looked at me…b-but t-they wouldn't let him do anything…." Ray   
  
shivered.   
  
Peter immediately placed his arms around Ray and was glad when   
  
Ray didn't pull away but leaned into him. He gently in a   
  
brotherly way held him as he felt Ray give in to what he had   
  
been hiding all these months. "Let it go, Ray. That's part of   
  
the healing process."   
  
Ray held onto Peter like he was a life preserver. "I remember   
  
the day they broke my right leg." He took a deep breath. "They   
  
had stripped me down to my boxers and after whipping me, the   
  
one they called Mike, I think - took this heavy bar and   
  
slammed it into my leg..." he shuddered. "It hurt so badly. I   
  
screamed, Peter. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help it.   
  
Hicks said I was a baby that had to be punished and he broke   
  
my other leg."   
  
Peter held him tighter, wishing he could do more. "Why did you   
  
let us think everything was okay?"   
  
"I didn't want you to hate me because I was weak and couldn't   
  
fight them. You would've talked your way out. Egon wouldn't   
  
have been so stupid as to walk into that trap in the first   
  
place, and Winston would've fought his way out. I didn't. I   
  
rolled over and let them hurt me."   
  
"Ray, listen to me! There's no way I could have fought them   
  
off. We bust ghosts! We're not superheroes."   
  
"Peter's right, Ray. You mustn't think we would have fared any   
  
better than you did."   
  
Both Ray and Peter turned around as Winston and Egon walked   
  
in. "How much did you hear?" Peter asked.   
  
"Enough," Egon answered.   
  
Ray hung his head.   
  
"Raymond! Look at me!" Egon demanded. Ray slowly lifted his   
  
head to look at him. "I don't ever want to see you looking   
  
ashamed again. You did nothing wrong. "   
  
"I... I... I'm sorry, Egon."   
  
"Will you stop saying that, Ray? It's getting old."   
  
"I'm sorry, Peter."   
  
Peter sighed. "I know. Just stop, okay?"   
  
"I'll try."   
  
Peter smiled suddenly. "Guys, I don't know about you but I'm   
  
starving." Ray tried to smile also, but failed. "So... Who's   
  
up for pizza?" Peter asked.   
  
"PIZZA!" Slimer shouted as he floated upstairs, excited.   
  
"As long as it's not that pineapple pizza junk, Pete," Winston   
  
said, making a face.   
  
Peter made a face at Winston in return. "That's the best   
  
though, buddy!"   
  
"We'll get half and half, guys - and one for the spud!" Ray   
  
cried, laughing a little.   
  
The guys smiled at him.   
  
"Okay, half and half. Uh, Ray half of what?" asked Peter as he   
  
dialed the number.   
  
"Half with pineapple and half with pepperoni and chocolate   
  
sauce."   
  
Egon put a hand over his mouth.   
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Chocolate sauce," Slimer piped in.   
  
"Chocolate sauce, Ray? Are you expecting?"   
  
Ray looked a little embarrassed. "No Winston, but it's good."   
  
"Yeah! Good! Yummy!" Slimer exclaimed as he rubbed his   
  
stomach.   
  
"So **you** say," Egon muttered, looking positively revolted   
  
at the pizza topping combination being discussed.   
  
Peter shook his head. "Yeah! Hello. I want to order four large   
  
pizzas. One Hawaiian pizza and two with pepperoni and   
  
chocolate sauce... Yeah, you heard me right: chocolate sauce!   
  
Look pal, I'm paying for this and I'll ask for whatever I   
  
want! Yeah. Okay, and one regular pizza. Deliver to   
  
Ghostbusters Central. Yeah... Thanks!" He hung up the phone.   
  
"Jerk!"   
  
The pizza arrived twenty minutes later and the guys ate it and   
  
sat up most of the night talking and laughing. Peter watched   
  
Ray as he and Slimer shared the last piece of pizza. 'I'm   
  
going to help you, Ray. I promise.'   
  
******   
  
The next morning Peter called Dwight's office.   
  
"Hello. This is Doctor Summers' office," the receptionist   
  
said.   
  
"Yes, this is Doctor Venkman and I'd like to speak with Doctor   
  
Summers."   
  
"Hold on. I'll put you through."   
  
A few moments later, Peter heard Dwight's voice over the   
  
receiver. "Hello. Doctor Summers speaking. May I help you?" he   
  
said.   
  
"Hey, Dwight. This is Peter," replied Peter calmly.   
  
"Hey, Peter. What's up? Ray's not due for a session until   
  
Friday."   
  
"I have one thing to say, Dwight."   
  
"Yeah? What is it, Peter?"   
  
"We don't need you anymore!" Peter snapped.   
  
"What?" Dwight asked, not believing his ears. "Peter, are you   
  
crazy? Ray still needs my help!"   
  
"You heard me, buddy. We don't need you anymore. Ray's talking   
  
to me. I'll help him from now on," Peter said.   
  
"Peter, Ray and I have been working together. I don't think   
  
this is a wise idea…" Dwight said.   
  
"That's too bad. You're fired!"   
  
Suddenly the phone was taken from Peter's hand. "What do you   
  
think you're doing?" Egon demanded as he put the receiver down   
  
on the table.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm firing Dwight!"   
  
"Peter, you can't do that!"   
  
"Why not? I can help Ray!"   
  
"You're too close to this!"   
  
"Egon, Ray's finally talking to me!"   
  
"I know, Peter, but the next time he may not. You can't fire   
  
Dwight. That's Ray's decision to do such a thing."   
  
"Let's ask Ray." Peter walked away before Egon could say   
  
another word. He found Ray reading. "Hey Tex, I'm going to   
  
fire Dwight and help you instead. Is that okay with you?"   
  
Ray never looked up. He just nodded. Peter turned back to   
  
Egon. "See? He said it was okay. So tell Dwight he's fired!"   
  
He then turned around   
  
Egon walked right up behind Peter. "PETER CHARLES VENKMAN!" he   
  
cried.   
  
Egon yelled so loudly that Peter turned around, startled. He   
  
was not used to hearing his friend be so loud. "What?" Peter   
  
cried back.   
  
"Do you **really** think I'm that stupid? You think I don't   
  
know what you just did?" Egon asked. "You're trying to take   
  
over Ray's life again, Peter, by doing this!"   
  
"What?" Peter cried, defending himself. "No I'm not!"   
  
"Yes you are!" Egon said. "Go back there, make sure Ray's   
  
listening, and then ask him again. He probably didn't even   
  
hear you when you asked him because he had his nose buried in   
  
that book and you know it! Stop being so damned selfish!"   
  
Peter turned away.   
  
"Hey! Dwight's still on the phone," said Janine as she stood   
  
in the doorway.   
  
"Janine, tell him we'll call him back."   
  
"Okay, Egon."   
  
Peter slowly walked up to Ray. "Hey, Tex. Put the book down. I   
  
want to ask you something."   
  
"Yeah, Peter?"   
  
"Ray, I want to help you so I'm going to fire Doctor Summers.   
  
What do you think of that idea?"   
  
"Whatever you think is best, Peter."   
  
"No, Ray. I want to know what you think."   
  
"I don't want you to fire him. He's doing a great job, Peter.   
  
I'll talk to you too, but there are some things I just can't   
  
tell you."   
  
"Okay, Ray. I understand. Thanks." Peter walked away and Ray   
  
went back to reading.   
  
"Well?" asked Egon.   
  
"Dwight stays on."   
  
Egon nodded. "And are you all right with this, Peter? It's   
  
probably the best thing for Ray."   
  
Peter nodded. "You're right Spengs, and no - I'm not really   
  
all right with it, but at the same time I do know it's best   
  
for him. Being in this profession, I know that I'm too close   
  
to him for him to tell me everything. Heck, he probably blames   
  
me for some of the things that happened to him."   
  
Egon put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "He doesn't blame you,   
  
Peter."   
  
"Oh no? I see it in his eyes, Egon, because we weren't there.   
  
I saw it when we talked the other day, and I see it now."   
  
Peter shook his head. "No, Egon. He blames us and I think   
  
that's why he likes talking to Dwight because he's too ashamed   
  
or embarrassed to tell us that."   
  
"Peter, are you sure about this?" Egon asked. "You can't   
  
presume this."   
  
Peter shrugged. "Right now it's just a guess, Egon. Until he   
  
tells me more, then I won't know so I'm not assuming anything.   
  
Right now, I'm just hoping and praying that it will work   
  
itself out and Ray will be all right."   
  
Egon nodded in agreement with Peter. They were all worried   
  
about Ray and it made them all act a little irrationally. They   
  
were worried that they would never have the fun-loving,   
  
excitement-filled Ray that they used to have before.   
  
The next day, Ray was up and eating breakfast when Peter   
  
walked in. "You're up early. That's not really like you,   
  
Peter."   
  
"I heard you get up. Thought I'd take you to see Dwight   
  
today," Peter replied airily as he poured himself a cup of   
  
coffee.   
  
"No, you don't have to. I'll take a cab."   
  
"Ray, I really want to."   
  
"I know, Peter, but I really want to go by myself."   
  
"Ray... I'd feel a lot better if I went with you."   
  
Ray got up as he finished the last of his juice. "I'll talk to   
  
you later, Peter."   
  
Peter sighed as Ray left and looked out the window, watching   
  
him get into a cab. "Yeah. Later, Ray."   
  
When the cab pulled up, Ray paid for the fare, walked into the   
  
building and he headed for Dwight Summers' office suite.   
  
"Hello, Ray. The doctor will see you in a moment," the   
  
receptionist told him with a smile as she showed him into   
  
Dwight's office.   
  
"Thanks." Ray sat down and leafed through a magazine.   
  
"Hello Raymond," Dwight's friendly voice filled the air as he   
  
walked into the room.   
  
"H-Hi Dwight," Ray sighed. He looked around the room nervously   
  
because he felt uncomfortable lying on the couch.   
  
"Something the matter, Ray?" Dwight asked   
  
"M-Maybe I can come back another time," Ray got up and started   
  
to leave   
  
"Wait a minute. Have a seat, Ray. If the couch bothers you,   
  
you can sit in the chair and talk to me. I won't bite," Dwight   
  
said with a smile.   
  
Ray shuddered when he said that. He decided to go to the couch   
  
instead of having a seat. He lay down, looking up at the   
  
ceiling to avoid Dwight's gaze.   
  
"Was it something I said?" Dwight asked, pulling up a chair.   
  
"Something they did to you?"   
  
Ray had tears in his eyes, but he nodded. "Y-Yes… Well, i-it   
  
was Hicks… When he had me… He said…the same thing, and t-then   
  
he bit my arm…" Ray shuddered again. "I-It was h-his idea of a   
  
sick joke."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories,"   
  
Dwight said, taking notes. Ray watched silently as Dwight   
  
wrote on his pad. "You said earlier that you weren't raped.   
  
Ray, are you hiding something?"   
  
Ray turned his head toward Dwight. "I wasn't raped."   
  
"Ray, there are different types of rape. You may not have been   
  
raped physically, but emotionally, you were."   
  
Ray suddenly sat up. "Stop saying that! I wasn't raped!"   
  
"Look at you! You haven't been able to cope with anything.   
  
Every sound makes you jump. You're on the edge. You're pushing   
  
your own friends away."   
  
Ray got up and paced the floor. "I wasn't raped. I... I... I   
  
was hurt. The guys deserted me!"   
  
Dwight wrote more down on his pad. "You said that Hicks bit   
  
you and you were naked at one point. Why were you naked?"   
  
"I don't know! Stop asking me that! Peter's right!"   
  
"Peter's right about what?"   
  
"You're not helping."   
  
"I can and so can Peter as soon as you admit that Hick raped   
  
you emotionally."   
  
Ray turned and left without saying a word. Dot watched him   
  
leave, knowing that something was wrong. She hurried into   
  
Dwight office.   
  
Dwight was on the phone. "Calm down, Peter! Yes, he's very   
  
upset!"   
  
"I'll calm down! What did you say to him?"   
  
"I just wanted to admit he was emotionally raped. Once he   
  
does, we can help him."   
  
"No, Dwight. I can help him. I don't care. Ray needs me. I'll   
  
keep you on, but Ray needs me now." Peter hung up the phone.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Winston.   
  
"Dwight upset Ray. I'm going to go find him."   
  
"Do you know where he might go?"   
  
"I've got a good idea where he might be," Peter replied grimly   
  
as he walked out the door.  
  
******   
  
"I wasn't raped! I wasn't raped! I wasn't raped!" Ray kept   
  
saying over and over in his mind. He kept having flashbacks   
  
and he shook them away, desperately trying to forget them. He   
  
finally burst into tears. He was sitting on a bench right next   
  
to his parents' old house. This place brought peace to him   
  
sometimes, but not today. If he admitted he was raped then it   
  
was true and he just couldn't do that.   
  
The flashbacks wouldn't leave him alone. Ray stood up and   
  
tried to think of something else, something that would block   
  
them from his memory, but nothing worked. He started jogging   
  
around the block and then came back and sat on the bench,   
  
exhausted.   
  
"Have a nice run, Tex?"   
  
Ray slowly lifted his head. "Go away, Peter! I want to be   
  
alone."   
  
"Since when did you become Greta Garbo?"   
  
Ray turned away from him.   
  
  
  
"Dwight called me."   
  
"So?"   
  
"He said you got upset with him."   
  
"He said I was raped."   
  
"And?"   
  
"I wasn't."   
  
"I see." Peter sat down on the bench next to Ray. "Tex, what   
  
do you think rape is?"   
  
"What kind of a question is that?"   
  
"Just a question, that's all."   
  
"When you're forced to have sex."   
  
"That's one type of rape, but there are others. I noticed   
  
those bite marks. Did Hicks do that?"   
  
"Yes," Ray answered, avoiding Peter's gaze.   
  
"And I guess he called you all sorts of names and put you   
  
down. In fact, I bet that he made you feel lower than a   
  
snake."   
  
Ray looked up, tears now escaping from his eyes. "Yes. He did   
  
all that."   
  
"Ray, that's raping someone mentally."   
  
"Peter, please help me! I'm so scared."   
  
Peter reached over and pulled Ray into a hug. "I will, buddy.   
  
I will."   
  
*****   
  
That night back at the firehouse, Peter sat down at his desk   
  
going over some bills. He was thinking about what he and Ray   
  
had talked about. Emotional rape, though not as bad as   
  
physical rape, could still leave behind scars. Peter sighed as   
  
he finished up the bills.   
  
"Hey, man. You okay?"   
  
"Hi, Winston. Yeah, I'm peachy. Just worried about Ray, that's   
  
all."   
  
"Yeah. Me too, man."   
  
"Winston, how are you holding up?"   
  
Winston shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I'm cool, man. Just wish   
  
none of this happened."   
  
"Yeah, me too, Winston - but it did and we've got to deal with   
  
it."   
  
Winston nodded. "I hear you, my man. I just wish it wasn't   
  
Ray."   
  
"I know. I'd rather it had happened to me than the kid, but   
  
that isn't the case. He's hurting, Winston... He's hurting and   
  
I feel like there's nothing I can do," Peter sighed.   
  
Winston placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You're doing   
  
everything you can, Peter, and that's keep us sane as well.   
  
You're doing more than your share, buddy."   
  
Peter nodded, sighing.   
  
Ray came down a minute later. "H-Hi Peter-" he said.   
  
"Hi, kiddo. You want to talk?" Peter asked.   
  
Ray nodded.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone, my man," Winston said, smiling at   
  
Ray.   
  
"Thanks Winston," Ray said quietly.   
  
"What do you want to talk about, buddy?" Peter asked.   
  
Ray stood, nervously staring at Peter. "Peter, I want you to   
  
know that I appreciate what you are doing for me, but there   
  
are just things that I can't tell you right now."   
  
"Why, Ray?"   
  
Ray walked over to the pole and stared down through the hole.   
  
"I guess I feel you won't like me any more."   
  
Peter walked over to him. "You know that's silly, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah, but I can't help thinking it. Dwight told me one way to   
  
get over the bump was to re-act it out."   
  
"What? You mean everything?"   
  
Ray nodded.   
  
Peter turned away for a moment before turning back to face his   
  
friend. "It sometimes works. It lets the victim change the   
  
outcome, but it can also backfire. If you do decide to do   
  
this, I want us to be there."   
  
"I already told Dwight that."   
  
"Good. So, do you want to do it?"   
  
"It might be the only way, but I'm scared," Ray admitted.   
  
"Just remember this time it's not real and we will be there."   
  
"Yes Ray .Peter is right we will all be there ."   
  
Ray and Peter turn to see Egon and Winston.   
  
"Thanks Egon."   
  
The next morning everyone woke up early, even Peter. Winston   
  
woke up to make pancakes for everyone. Ray came out rubbing   
  
his eyes.   
  
"Morning partner," Winston smiled.   
  
"Morning," Ray yawned.   
  
"One pancake or two?" Winston asked.   
  
"Uh… None, really. I'm not too hungry," Ray said as he lowered   
  
his head.   
  
Winston handed Ray a pancake anyway. "Ray, you need to eat   
  
something. So please, don't make me force you. It could get   
  
ugly."   
  
Ray smiled and nodded. Peter and Egon arrived shortly after.   
  
They also sat down and had breakfast. Once breakfast was done   
  
and cleaned up, they all got into Ecto and drove to the   
  
doctor's office. Sitting in the back seat, Ray kept fiddling   
  
with his hands.   
  
"You'll do fine, Raymond," Egon said as he put a hand on Ray's   
  
shoulder.   
  
"I-I'm glad you guys are with me," Ray replied, trying to   
  
smile.   
  
When they arrived at Dwight's office, they were told to go   
  
straight in. Dwight walked over to them. "I'm glad you all   
  
decided to help Ray in this. Now I need to tell you what to   
  
expect. I will place Ray under hypnosis. This way he will be   
  
able to remember everything but the outcome will be   
  
different." Dwight paused when he saw the look on Ray's face.   
  
"It will be okay, Ray. I will have a suggestion word to bring   
  
you out. "   
  
Ray nodded.   
  
Dwight nodded in return before facing the other Ghostbusters.   
  
"Now, you three need to listen to this carefully. While under   
  
hypnosis, Ray will see everything as it was when he was a   
  
prisoner, you three included. In other words, he'll see you   
  
three as the men who kidnapped him. So, if he attacks you or   
  
whatever he might do under hypnosis, I don't want any of you   
  
go off in a temper saying that Ray blames me. If you do, I'll   
  
end this so fast that your heads will spin. Do I make myself   
  
clear?"   
  
All three of them nodded. Dwight took Ray over to a couch.   
  
"Ray, please lie down and relax. Take deep breaths, all   
  
right?"   
  
Ray slowly lay on the couch. "I want you to focus on this and   
  
my voice," Dwight said as he reached over for a large piece of   
  
clear crystal. The light hit off the angles of the crystal,   
  
making little images of rainbows on the wall.   
  
Ray's breathing slowed as he reluctantly allowed himself to   
  
relax. His eyelids began to droop slightly as he focused on   
  
the crystal Dwight held in his hand.   
  
"Ray, you are standing on a hillside. The sun is shining and   
  
the air smells fresh and clean. Can you sense that?" Dwight   
  
murmured soothingly.   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Now listen to me: when I count to three, you will no longer   
  
be there but in the place you never want to see again. Do you   
  
understand?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'm going to count, but before I do, remember busted. This   
  
word will bring you back. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"All right... One... Two... Three."   
  
They all watched as Ray's features suddenly transformed to an   
  
absolutely enraged _expression as he stood up and stared at   
  
them. He then turned to face Winston, his lips pulled back in   
  
an ugly snarl. "Hicks, you filthy piece of crap, I'm gonna   
  
kick your butt from here to next Tuesday!" Ray yelled as he   
  
threw himself at Winston. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you   
  
did to Winston, that poor girl, and me! Do you hear me, you   
  
piece of slime?"   
  
Ray began punching Winston but the older man was holding the   
  
punches at bay.   
  
"Stop him, for crying out loud!" yelled Peter.   
  
"No, I'm okay. Ray needs to do this!" Winston said, raising   
  
his voice so he could be heard over Ray's shouting. "Let him   
  
be!"   
  
"You bastard! How could you do this to anyone? What kind of a   
  
man are you?" Ray screeched as he continued trying to punch   
  
Winston.   
  
Egon rose to his feet. "Winston, I agree with Peter. This must   
  
stop before someone gets hurt!"   
  
Ray suddenly turned around. "You two shut up! Hicks is gonna   
  
pay for everything he's done!" Ray suddenly placed his hands   
  
on Winston's throat and began squeezing.   
  
Winston remained calm but Peter didn't. "BUSTED!" he yelled.   
  
Ray shook his head and then stared down at his hands around   
  
Winston's neck. "Oh my God... Winston... I'm sorry... I didn't   
  
mean to," he muttered, slowly removing his hands from his   
  
friend.   
  
"It's okay, Ray. I'm okay."   
  
Egon whirled around to face Dwight. "What was that supposed to   
  
do? Ray could have killed Winston!"   
  
Dwight ignored Egon and spoke to Ray. "How do you feel, Ray?"   
  
Ray looked around. "A little confused but I also feel relief -   
  
like something heavy was taken off my back that was weighing   
  
me down."   
  
"It was your fear. Once you stood up to Hicks, your fear left   
  
you." said Dwight. A few more sessions and I think you will be   
  
fine."   
  
Ray smiled. He wiped his eyes when he realized they were   
  
watering. The guys silently walked outside.   
  
Peter put an arm around Ray's shoulder. "Are you feeling any   
  
better, Tex?"   
  
Ray nodded. "Yeah, Peter. I am, really."   
  
Peter squeezed Ray's shoulder. "You don't blame us?" he asked.   
  
Ray didn't answer for a second.   
  
"It's okay, buddy. You don't have to answer right now. It's   
  
like Dwight said, after a few more sessions, you'll be your   
  
old jumpy self again," Peter said with a grin.   
  
Ray returned the shoulder squeeze. "Thanks Peter," he   
  
whispered.   
  
The sessions lasted a few more weeks and Dwight was right -   
  
Ray was finally reverting to his normally cheerful self. The   
  
night after the last session, Peter was sitting down on the   
  
sofa reading over the bills.   
  
"Peter?"   
  
Peter looked up at the sound of Ray's voice and smiled. "Hey,   
  
Ray! Come on over and have a seat."   
  
Ray sat down on the couch and gazed at his friend for a long   
  
time before speaking. "Peter, do you remember when you asked   
  
me if I blamed you and I couldn't answer you?"   
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, I do."   
  
"Well, now I can. I did at first. I didn't want to, but I   
  
couldn't help it. But I don't blame you guys now."   
  
Peter stood up and gave Ray a hug. "I'm glad, Ray. So, are you   
  
up for a game of cards? How about a game of gin?" he asked as   
  
he picked up a deck of cards and they walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Only if you don't cheat."   
  
"Cheat? Me? Ray, I'm hurt!" Peter replied in a mocking voice.   
  
"Ray laughed as he sat down at the table. "Just deal, Peter!   
  
Hey you guys, we're playing gin!"   
  
The other three joined them in the kitchen and they all had a   
  
good time.   
  
The End 


End file.
